Twelve Days of Daleks: War across time and space part one
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Daleks turn their attention from Earth to All of Time and Space. With the Doctor off somewhere The Penguins and their many allies including The North Wind, Elsa, and Anna are the only ones who can save the Universe. Rated T for Massive amounts of Extermination.
1. Chapter One: Return of the Fire Queen

The Kingdom of Arendelle

December 22nd 1812

9:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrivied in the Kingdom of Arendelle and saw the horrible sight. The Kingdom was besieged by fire creatures and Daleks firing death beams. " ** _Arendelle will be exterminated!_** " A Dalek shouted. "Let's get to work," I said. "Time Travel is real," Short Fuse said. "Yes," I said, "didn't you get the memo?" "She will pay for this," Elsa said. "Elsa we'll rid the kingdom of her," I said. "But what about the Daleks," Classified said. "We'll deal with them later," I said, "Now where is that fire queen?" "Right Here!" She announced. "Oh," I said. "Time Travel, Alternate Universes what has this world come to!" Short Fuse announced. "Burn them," She shouted.

Her fire creatures approached and surround us. "I should I said this the first time we meet," I said, "You're messing with the wrong birds because we are an elite unit the best of the best. The cream of the corn on a platinum cob! And we're gonna stop you're little invasion and leave you trapped in your universe." "And how are you going to do that?" She mocked fireballs at the ready. " ** _The Penguins will be Exterminated,"_** The supreme shouted. "With pleasure," she replied firing fireballs in our direction. "Evasive!" I shouted, "Rico! The Sub-Zero Cannon!"

Rico handed me the Sub-Zero Cannon and I aimed at the nearest fire creature. The Cannon fired and froze all the creatures surrounding us. Elsa shattered the creatures and sent the ice fragments towards The Fire Queen. She melting all of the shards before they could reach her, "Enough!" she shouted. Elsa blasted the Fire Queen across the forest with a gust of wind. The Daleks responded with a barrage of death beams. Cann's words echoed thru my head, " ** _I forsee a terrible end the Daleks will be defeated…but one of you will die."_** "no more mr. nice penguin," I shouted, "Mr. Kowalski Dalek Slayer at the ready!" "Private! Rico! North Wind! Ready you're Dalek busters." Everyone complied and returned the Daleks' fire.

Daleks temporal shifted away from the battle leaving only the supreme. " ** _Even if you defeat the fire queen and save Arendelle! It will be too late for Corona!"_** "Good thing she is…" "Destroy Them!" she shouted. "I'll hold her off," Elsa said, "go save Corona!" "Hopefully we're not too late," Kowalski said. "Next stop Corona!" I shouted. (end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Daleks in Corona

The Kingdom of Corona

10:00 P.M.

(Skipper's POV)

"Astrid what do you see," I said. "Eva, What do you see," Classified said. "Why are there two people on lookout," Hiccup asked. "Well since someone neglected to bring their dragons we can't have eyes in the sky," I said. "So we're still mad about that then," Jack said. I igorned him and said, "any daleks?" "No," Astrid replied. "I've got nothing as well," Eva said. "Short fuse," Classified said, "Ready the secret weapon."

"I…um…left that back at HQ," he replied. "What!" Classified replied turning to Corporal. "I don't have it either sir," Corporal replied. "Good thing you have me," Parker said. "Sorry to break to you," Kowalski said, "but I don't think you're toxic spur would work very well on a Dalek." "What is this about the Daleks," a guard said. "You need our help," I said. "You are still banned from entering the castle," the guard said. "Is this about the Land of Nightmares thing," Private asked. "Yes, actually," he replied, "we don't want any fools in the castle." "How are we fools," I asked, "We went to the Land of Nightmares and returned alive so that proves that libarian wrong," I said. "I can't allow you and you're friends into the castle."

"Under whose authority," I said, "The Royal Libarian?" "Now that you said it out loud it does sound ridiculous," he replied, "I am a royal guard in service of the queen not the libarian." "So you will bring us to the royal court?" "yeah?" Rico added. "This way," he said, "Knights of Arendelle and company." "Knights…" Classified said trying to hold back a laugh, "You?" "Ka-boom." "Of course," Kowalski said. "So basically…treat us with more respect," I said as we were lead into the castle. "So they show-off about their Knighthoods now?" Jack Frost said. "Don't you have anything nice to say about them," Astrid said. "They just keep getting more interesting the longer we know them," Eva muttered. "I don't trust that polar bear," one of the guards said about Corporal. "Shhh…he could hear you," another replied.

Well so far so good and no Anna to cause another international incident…like The Incident I keep hearing about. "Skipper what's wrong," Rupuzal asked as we walked in. "The Daleks are coming," I replied. "What!" Flynn said standing up instantly, "how do we stop them!" "You just have to…" "SURRENDER NOW!" a guard shouted. "No…" I said as I realized something, "how did you know about the Daleks when this kingdom never faced them before?" "I…don't know," the guard replied, "I just remember I died…strange I could I forget that." "Get Down!" I shouted as the f ront of the room exploded. " ** _Exterminated all lifeforms!"_** the supreme shouted as a team of fifthteen daleks entered. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

An eyestalk protruded from the foreheads of five guards. "Wha…what's happening," Rupuzal said. "Dalek agents," I said, "they need to be destroyed." "I won't kill my own guards!" "Their Already Dead!" I shouted, "The Daleks killed them and emptied them of emotion!" "No one should be forced to life like that," Kowalski added. "How do we…" Classified said as the agents closed in. " ** _Do you surrender?"_** The Supreme asked. "Why do you want to kill them," Rupunzal asked. " ** _The Emperor will be avenged!"_** The Supreme answered, " ** _Reduce their allies!"_** What do they mean by reduce. " ** _Transmat engaged!"_** another Dalek replied, " ** _Allies being returned to proper times!"_** Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack Frost were blasted back to their times leaving us, The North Wind, and Rupuzal and Flynn. " ** _Corona will be spared,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _The Penguins and The North Wind will not."_**

"NO!" Rupuzal shouted, "You can't!" " ** _Emercency Temporal Shift!"_** The Supreme replied. A flash of light blinded us and then all we could see was infinite whiteness. The Dalek agents slumped to the floor and the royal couple looked on in shock. "They are dead," she said. "No," Flynn replied, "they are the penguins and they will find a way."  
(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Arendelle ascending

The Kingdom of Arendelle

10:30 P.M. Norwegian time

(Kowalski's POV)

"So," I said, "They sent us back to Arendelle?" "They seem to be happy over there," Skipper said. "So are we going to take down that Fire Queen or what?" Classified said. "I won't worry about her," Elsa said, "Your just in time for the celebrations." "So are the Daleks gone," Anna said. "No," I said, "this is just the beginning." "I'm detecting advanced technology heading in our direction," Eva said. "In the name of Doris…" "What?" Skipper asked, "In the name of Doris?" "Who's Doris?" Eva asked. "Kowalski's girlfriend," he replied. "What happened to me being you're girlfriend?" Eva asked. "I thought you broke up with me!" I replied.

"Oh…now I remember…" she said. "Eva!" Classified shouted, "how long do we have." "At their current speed I would say…" **_"Exterminate!" "_** Dalek- busters at the ready!" Skipper shouted as Rico, Private, and him readied their weapons. I readied the Dalek slayer but the weapon got destroyed by a death beam. "Well it was great while it lasted," I said readied my Dalek-buster. Elsa started sending icy blast everywhere while Anna caught her own Dalek-buster. "Time to take down Daleks," Classified said his own advanced weapon in hand. Eva flew over head with her laser guided wing mounts while Corporal and Short Fuse deployed their own weapons into the mix. Flames, Rocket, Lasers, bombs, and ice flew thru the air as Explosions filled the air.

The Daleks tried everything in their toolbox but found themselves getting wiped out. " ** _Alert! We need reinenforcements!"_** The Supreme shouted. We countined to battle but we all stopped Daleks included when a Massive Dalek Time-Ship filled the sky. "You got to be kidding me," Corporal said. "We are all dead!" Short Fuse shouted. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kowalski said as a large Ominous Gun was aimed at us. I thought we were done with the Time Ray? " ** _Fire the Time Ray!"_** The Supreme announced. "We are all dead!" Classified shouted as we were violently blasted thru time.


	4. return to the island of the Daleks

The Island of the Daleks

December 22nd 2014

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

 **"** Where are we?" Anna asked. "I don't Know," I said, "but there is something very familiar about this place." "Yes I have a feeling I saw that Caldrea before," Kowalski said, "but where?" Then a familiar voice filled the air. "We're dead! Dead! Dead. Dead! Oh, now we're dead!" Classified shouted, "Dead! Dead!" "Classified," I said, "You do know the Time Ray only sends things thru time not kills them." "Oh," he replied, "Quiet right…Now back to buiness. Where are we?"

"San deigo," another familiar voice said. "Melmen?" I asked, "How did you get here?" "I don't know but this time I am 30% sure we're in San deigo?" "Um Melmen…when did San Deigo have a bunch of plane-wreaks?" "Melmen, Marty?" I said, "Is Alex with you? Gloria? Vitaly? Gia? Stefeno?" "everyone except for Stefeno," Marty said, "And this is not crack-a-lacking. Um who's the wolf?" "My name is Classified," Classified said. "Classified eh?" Marty said, "What is that Dutch… I can't really hear the accent." "Excuse me?" "There it is," Marty said. "My name isn't Classified…My Name is Classified because I am the leader of the North Wind!"

"The North Wind?" Alex asked finally appearing from the trees. "Nyet," Vitaly said, "That is what he said." Classified sighed, "Must I explain this to everyone… The North Wind is an Elite interspecies Taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves." "The Polar Bear is Corporal he's our muscle, The Seal is Short Fuse Weapons and Explosives, and The Owl is Eva intelligence and Analysis." "North Wind? Why North Wind?" Gia asked. "Because it makes a great logo," Classified replied. "And there based out of Canada which is in the north," I replied. "I always wanted to go to Canada," Melmen said, "Cheap mints." "just watch out for the secret sasquatch army," I said.

"Sasquatch Army?" Melmen asked. "There is no such thing as sasquatch," Gloria shouted. "that what makes them a great army," I said. "Um…Skipper," Kowalski said, "I just figured out where we were." "Looks tropical so somewhere in the Pacific," I said. "The Island of the Daleks," Kowalski said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I recognize that Ship over there," He replied, "And then theirs…" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the Dalek said. "Up the Caldrea that's the only way," Classified said. "What's a Caldrea?" Anna asked. "Extinct Volcano," Elsa replied. "Bad idea," I said, "we almost got killed that way." "What's a Volcano?" "We don't have time for this Anna," Kowalski said, "We have Daleks to Deal with."

"Why do we always end up in danger with you," Alex said. "So…" Private asked, "How did you get here?" "Ka-boom?" Rico asked. "Now that you mention it their was an explosion." "Explosion…" I said, "Please tell me you didn't overfill the cannon." "No my feathered friend," Vitaly said, "it was much worst. The one you call Dr. Blowhole detonated what he called The Transmat bomb." "Transmat Bomb…Yep that definitely sounds like him," Kowalski said.

" ** _The Dalek Fleet has arrived,"_** one of the morooned Daleks announced, " ** _Alert Dalek Command on the island of New Skaro…" "Dalek Command contacted,"_** another dalek announced, " ** _We must return to activate the beacon."_** " ** _I obey!"_** four other Daleks replied. "Well I guess we're returning to the Caldrea's island after all." "Classified lead the way!" I shouted. "Skipper," Alex said, "You don't mind if we build shealter?" "Not at all," I said. Marty, Melmen, Gloria, Gia, and Vitaly joined Alex on the beach as the Ten of us began the climb. "Elsa stay close," I said, "Anna, Kowalski, Rico, and Private! Dalek busters at the ready. Classified, North Wind…do whatever it is you do."

The North Wind got into battle mode and scouted up ahead. "What happened to Jack and the others?" "Got sent back to their times," I said. After a brief climb and a short sail we found ourselves on the second beach. "Skipper the beacon seems to be in the middle of the island." "Kowalski isn't this island supposed to be filled with plane wreaks," I said. "They were destroyed during that eruption remember," he replied. "I do now," I said. "Daleks detected," Eva said. "Corporal assume the Daleks intent is to kill us," Classified said, "and destroy them on sight." "I can help with that," Elsa said. "You?" Short Fuse said, "just sit back and relax you're majesty." "Short Fuse…" Parker warned as Elsa shot an icy blast at the seal's hovertank. "Okay…Okay…You can help," Short Fuse replied. "That's what I thought you said," she replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "hold off the fight! Daleks incoming!" " ** _Exterminate them All,"_** the familiar voice of the damaged Supreme commanded. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** **"** Skipper we'll distract them just get to that beacon!" Private, Kowalski, Rico, and I rushed to the beacon while Classified and the rest fought the Daleks. The Daleks screams of exterminate was intermixed with the sounds of firearms, missiles, and death beams. Classified was shouting orders but I could barely make out his words thanks to the tell-tale signs of Elsa's magic.

And then we found ourselves in front of the beacon the sounds of the far-off battle still reaching our ears. "Elsa is really kicking up a big one," Private said. "Are you done commenting on the weather," I asked. Private didn't answer. "I'm in," Kowalski said, "Wow…this is the easiest encryption I ever seen." "Disable the beacon!" I shouted. "Done," Kowalski said as the beacon shut down. The appoarching fleet stopped and then hyper-jumped out of the area. "Rico…Ka-boom," I said. Rico hacked up a ton of dynamite, fireworks, and C-4 under the tower. Rico took out the detenotor and pushed the button and we were treated to an epic explosive display.

"High-one!" I shouted. We slapped flippers and called it a big old mission accomplished. "That's strange you would think the Daleks would notice a big explosion like that. " ** _This unit is no longer operational,"_** the supreme announced.

2 hours later…

"So where was you're circus set up?" Kowalski asked. "Battery Park, NYC," Alex replied from inside the shealter. "Here take the backup Space-Time Teleport I set it to the location you specified," Kowalski said, "Just push the big red button." "Skipper I would like to wish you luck," Classified said, "Headquarters has requested that we help the Resistance back in the States." "But you have no jet?" "Their autopiloting one to our location," Parker said as a North Wind Jet appeared overhear. "Well I like to wish you luck as well North Wind," I said.

Eva, Short Fuse, Parker, and Corporal climbed aboard the jet Classified climbing up last. I saluted him as he entered the jet. From the cockpit the wolf saluted back before the Jet flew away. While we saw the North Wind off we failed to see Alex and Company leave. "So now what?" "Um…Strange temporal reading at Stonehedge." "We go to Stonehedge!" "I miss Classified already," Elsa said.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Stonehedge

Outside London, England

Stonehedge

10:00 P.M. London time

(Skipper's POV)

"Nothing out of the ordinary here," I said, "Still looks like a bunch of stone columms to me." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Did I say at Stonehedge I meant under Stonehedge." "So the Underhedge then," I said. "Underhedge?" "Well Anna this circle of Stone columms is Stonehedge," I said, "We're going under it so therefore The Underhedge." We rushed to the center of the structure and started looking for an entrance to the Underhedge. "Are you sure their's a chamber under Stonehedge?"

"My scans reveal a hollow chamber beneath our feet," Kowalski said, "We just need to find…" "Found it!" Anna shouted, "revealing an entry wall with stairs." "Rico light the way!" I shouted. Rico hacked up flashlights and we entered the world beneath. "Look at this place," I said looking at the Underhedge's Stone Columms, "unbelievable that people built this without any machines." "um…anyone else find the rock formations shaped like Daleks unsettling?" Private asked. "They look natural," Kowalski said moving to strangely English writing. "Beware you have just entered the chamber of the Pandorica," he read, "inside this prison is the most feared being in the universe."

"I don't see anything," Elsa said. "That's because the Pandorica was removed," I said, "It is currently in the national archive." "Skipper," Private said, "I think you should really look at the stone Daleks." "We don't have time to look at strange rock…" I said as the stone Daleks started to move. " ** _Restoring,"_** the two Daleks said, " **_Restoring!"_** " ** _Weapons restored, Shields Restored, All Systems are Operational!"_** "Skipper there are some sentences you should avoid," Kowalski said.

"Stone Daleks how is that possible," Elsa said. "Their not Stone anymore," I said. The Two Daleks' shells started to become more metallic and their two colors were revealed. They were revealed to be a Scientist Dalek and a Drone Dalek as their Restoration was complete. "What was you propose here," I said. " ** _To ensure a trap the Doctor could not resist_** ," the Scientist replied, " ** _To trap him forever in the Pandorica!_** " "Well that failed didn't it," I said. "Skipper!" Elsa shouted. " ** _Exterminate all lifeforms! Exterminate them all!"_** The Supreme commanded. "Run!" I said as the two Daleks that were already here started to fire. "Skipper is it really a good idea to run at the Daleks!" Anna shouted. "I was living in the moment my hindsight is 20/20!"

"Kowalski!" Elsa shouted, "Space-Time Teleport!" "You heard the Queen!" I shouted. "Where to?" Kowalski asked. "Anywhere that is not StoneHedge 2014!" I shouted. "Right," Kowalski said, "Well now is the prefect time to test the random button." "Just push the Button!" We all shouted. Kowalski pushed the button…and well you know what happens every time we use the Space-Time Teleport.

(End of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Daleks of Sherwood

Nottinham, England December, 23rd 1100

Sheiff of Nottingham's Office

11:00 A.M. London time

(Skipper's POV)

"Where are we?" I asked turning to Kowalski. "Based on that cup of tea still in England," Kowalski said. "Where exactly?" "Ah…The Exactly location," Kowalski said, "I have no idea." "IN my office!" A voice said. "The office of who?" Elsa asked. "The Sheiff of Nottingham!" "The Sheiff of…Oh no," Kowalski said. "Hello I'm Skipper," I said, "and we were just leaving." "You are all under arrest," He replied. "I thought The Doctor…" "Did you just say The Doctor?" he asked, "Kill them!"

"I thought you died in a vat of molten gold?" I said. "I survivied," he said. "How exactly?" "by dying," he replied. Why is it that we keep running into dalek agents? He hunched over and an eyestalk appeared out of his forehead, "The Penguins have been captured," he replied. " ** _Excellcent,"_** a very familiar voice said. "Davros!" I shouted, "Elsa ready you're powers." Elsa readied herself to blast Davros in the face, "You were Mutated by the Medusa Serum!" " ** _That…was my clone_** ," he replied.

"Since when were you involved in all of this," Kowalski said. " ** _Sheiff! Destroy them!_** " Davros shouted. The Sheiff drew his sword and slowly walked towards us. Elsa formed a Ice sword stepped towards the Sheiff. Davros lifted his metallic fingers and blasted Elsa with electricity. She flew across the room and landed beside us, "That's going to hurt." "Strategic Retreat!" I shouted and the six of us ran out of the building. " ** _Don't just stand their Follow them_**!" Davros Shouted.

The Sheiff exited the building his eyestalk now hidden sword in hand, "After them!" He shouted as his knights (real not robots) on horseback went in our general direction. The Sheiff himself got on a horse and entered the famous or imfamous Sherwood forest. "Skipper horsedrawn Carriage," Kowalski said, "I suggest we commandeer it!" "Rico signature move!" I shouted. Rico Hacked up a smoke bomb and threw it at the Carriage. The Four of us entered the Carriage and attacked the passengers. Before long we had the People in the Carriage, the luggage, and the horse driver on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry about this," Elsa said as she got in the Carriage with Anna. "Don't worry citizens," I said, "We'll return this Carriage in Workshop condition…or working condition at least. We'll try not to scratch it!" "Yah!" Kowalski said cracking the whip sending the Horses speding ahead. "Sir! they're escaping into the forest," One of the knights shouted. "Then stop them!" the Sheiff shouted, "And bring me those Penguins' Heads!" Rico hacked up a megaphone, "You will never catch us alive!" I shouted. "Stop in the name of the sheiff!" a Knight shouted back. "Kowalski Full Steam!" "The horses are giving it all they got!" He shouted. "Blast! We picked a Carriage with Overworked horses." "Skipper the horses stopped," Kowalski said. "Rico Brace that door!" I said as the Door fell off. "They undid the hinges!" Private shouted.

"End of the line," the Sheiff shouted as an Arrow flew into a nearby tree. "Robin Hood!" one of the Knights shouted. "capture the Penguins and their…friends I'll deal with the thieve," he said. The Knights violently pulled us out of the Carriage as a very familiar ozone smell filled the air. "What is that sound," one of our captors said. " ** _The Penguins have been Detected,"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _Exterminate them and any witnesses!"_** " ** _Humans have been Detected! The Inferior Knights of this time period" "Then Exterminate Them! Exterminate Them All!"_** "Run!" I shouted. "You're not going any…" A Drone snuck up behind him and Exterminated him as fifteen bronze Daleks approached from down the road. Twelve Special Weapons Daleks appeared from the direction of the town. The Supreme, Several Drones, and a External Dalek appeared overhead.

"Oh…" The Knights said, "you are free to…Ahhh!" One by one the knights fell leaving only the Six of us and ten horses. (the four attached to the Carriage plus the six horses the Sheiff and his men brought) Kowalski untethered our horses which then ran away the five of the six remaining horses feld as well. The Sheiff's Horse was the last to get the memo and was killed instantly when the Special Weapons Daleks started firing their powerful weapons. The blasts made several Craters and sent the bronze Daleks into the air when the smoke cleared the Carriage got the brunt of the damage. The Dalek could find no sign of us just a big wall of ice.

The Daleks that were knocked into the air joined that Daleks that were already in the air, " ** _The Snow Queen created this wall to block a ground pursuit!"_** " ** _We will follow them from above…Leave no survivors!"_** " ** _Davros has been detected in the town of Nottingham!"_** " ** _Special Weapons Daleks you will exterminate Davros!"_** The Special Weapons Daleks silently obeyed and headed back to the town. The rest of the Daleks went in our direction and started randomly firing.

Further up the road we had aquired another Carriage pulled by well-rested horses. I had Private take the reins so Kowalski could have a break. "Skipper! The Daleks our setting the Forest on Fire!" Kowalski said, "If Robin Hood or the Merry Men try to engage the Daleks they won't stand a change!" "It's their home of course their going to fight!" I shouted. "I just hope the Dalek don't find their secret camp," Kowalski replied. "Of course not their following us!" I said. To underline my point a Dalek fired directly behind the Carriage. "Warning shot…" "The Daleks don't do Warning Shots," I said.

"The Daleks are gaining!" Private said. I sticked my head out the side of the Carriage and shouted, "Make the horses go…" Every single Dalek fired at the same time and the ground under the Carriage exploded leaving a massive crater. The Carriage was utterly destroyed but we miraculously survived. " ** _The Penguins have Survived!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _But they will not survive much longer!"_** The Special Weapons Daleks returned and surrounded us the rest of the Daleks joined them as the Dalek flagship appeared overhead. " ** _Maximum Extermination! Obliterate!"_** The Daleks aimed and we all braced ourselves for Obliteration.

To Be Continued…


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
